After Valentine's Day
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade and Tori celebrate their first Valentine's Day, a little late. Occurs almost two weeks following 'After the Never-Ending Pre-Game Show'. Note: For those who don't want to read the down and dirty details, Read until after dinner (the third story break). Resume near the end at the fourth story break.


After Valentine's Day

by

John O'Connor

Summary: Jade and Tori celebrate their first Valentine's Day, a little late. Occurs almost two weeks following 'After the Never-Ending Pre-Game Show'.

Note: For those who don't want to read the down and dirty details, Read until after dinner (the third story break). Resume near the end at the fourth story break.

It was a little after 6:00 PM in the Vega house on the day after Valentine's Day. It was a Friday leading into a three-day weekend due to the upcoming President's Day holiday on Monday.

Tori had finished her shower and donned her special new outfit. Pulling on a satiny robe, she headed downstairs to make sure everything was ready for the evening.

Checking the oven, she saw the lasagna was almost ready. The table was set with her mother's good china and the silver, five-sconce candelabra that was her grandmother's and had been passed to Tori.

She smiled, remembering Nana. She glanced up and quietly said, "Nana, I know you would approve. Jade and you would love each other. Both so stubborn on the outside but so loving on the inside… I miss you."

She kissed her fingertips and raised them to her Nana.

Tori had to dab at her eyes carefully so her lightly-applied makeup didn't smudge. Then she glanced at the clock. From her text, Jade was due any minute!

Using the remote, she turned on the stereo to some soft, romantic music. Then she lowered the lighting and lit the candles on the mantle and in the fireplace. And then the candelabra on the table.

She tried to relax but this was a big night and she wanted everything to be perfect. Tori went back to the kitchen to check on dinner yet again.

~flashback~

Thursday mid-morning, Hollywood Arts HS

Valentine's Day decorations were all over the school. Couples were sharing cards, candy and kisses. And Tori was alone. Their first Valentine's and her girlfriend was at an elderly aunt's funeral in San Bernardino with her mother and brother. They weren't due back until tomorrow afternoon.

The romance around her was getting irritating and Tori moped across to the theater entrance, debating just disappearing into the Black Box. Then she saw Cat…

The normally hyper, bubbly redhead was acting…odd. Even for Cat. Especially for Cat.

Grateful for the distraction, Tori decided to follow the other girl.

Cat was practically sneaking through the crowded hallway, looking around nervously. She finally stopped at a locker, looked around several more times then reached into her bag. Pulling out a red envelope, she slid it through the slits in the locker door.

As Cat resumed her normal, happy stroll down the corridor, Tori went to the locker to see it was Beck's. Tori smiled, 'Beck and Cat? How cute…'

Just as the bell rang for fourth period, Tori's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see the text icon - Jade's familiar scowl. With a smile, she opened the text.

-San Berdoo is BORING! Wish you were here to help me pick on people.

Tori typed a quick response.

-I miss you too. Happy Valentine's Day!

Jade's reply was typical.

-Meh…

Then she added.

-I miss you too. Call me tonight.

School passed a little easier for Tori and, during a common break for she and Cat, she tried to get the dirt from Cat.

"Hey, Cat!"

"Hi Tori!"

"Big plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No. Why? What did you here? Did someone say something?"

"Easy Cat," Tori said in a calming tone. "Just wondering what you're going to do. I have to live vicariously since Jade's at that funeral."

"Oh yeah. That sucks…" Cat looked sad for Tori then smiled, "Hey, you could have Valentine's Day when she gets back!"

"Yeah, I don't know…" Tori shook her head then her face immediately brightened. "Yeah! Mom and Dad are going away for a weekend in Carmel and Trina's… I can get rid of her…" Tori smiled brightly, "Thanks Cat."

"You're welcome."

"If you need any help with you-know-who, let me know."

"You know who? Who's that? I have no idea what you're talking about. I have to go see… There's no who…"

Cat headed out to the Asphalt Café, still denying anything and Tori smiled at her retreating form.

At lunch, she quietly watched Cat and Beck. Beck had a big smile on his face but didn't say anything, even when Andre pestered him. Cat made a point of looking everywhere but at Beck. And poor Robbie was trying to ask Cat out again with the same success he'd had for the past few months.

After school, Tori got Cat to drive her to the mall. She went to a couple of stores and got some odds and ends then to Victoria's Secret.

"Ha-ha! You have your own store!" Cat laughed.

Tori smiled, "Ssh, it's a secret… Like yours…"

Cat's eyes got wide and she slapped both hands over her mouth.

~end flashback~

The timer went off and Tori pulled the lasagna from the oven. The salad was removed from the

refrigerator and the plastic was pulled off the dark monkeywood bowl. The French bread was taken from the small toaster oven and put in a basket, the smell of the garlic butter enticing to the young chef. All of these were placed on the table and Tori opened a bottle of red wine her mother gave her for this special occasion.

"Just stay in afterwards. No drinking and driving…" was the sole warning. Her father pretended the whole conversation, and the wine bottle, didn't exist.

Tori heard the deep rumble of Jade's car as she pulled up. Looking around quickly, she saw everything was in place. She quickly removed her robe and frantically looked for somewhere to stash it. In desperation, she mindlessly threw it in the fridge.

Her outfit now consisted of a sheer, black lace bra with light pink silk beneath the lace and black edging and straps. There was a small, pink, silk rose in the middle, between her breasts. Below she wore a black thong, practically a g-string, covered by a very short, sheer pink skirt that rode low on her hips, with an inch-wide black lace and pink waistband and a black hem. The skirt hung down to just below Tori's ass, which she confirmed several times in the mirror.

It had even started a debate in her mind about whether to have the food ready or to put on a show of bending over to get it out, teasing Jade. Deciding eating first took priority for the beginning of their evening, she opted to have the food ready on the table.

Black, strapped heels on her bare feel gave her another couple of inches to her slender figure and accentuated her legs.

All of this complimented her beautiful, expressive, lightly-made-up face with her brown eyes, infamous cheek bones and her flowing brown hair that hung below her shoulders.

She stood near the sofa as the front door opened and Jade entered.

"God, what a day. Everyone on the freeway was an idiot. How they got their licenses is beyond me. Must've been a blue-light special at K-mart. The drive back was just… What the…?" Jade looked around at the candle-lit room and then she focused on Tori. Her jaw dropped as she stared.

Tori said, "Welcome home, babe."

"Omigod… Tori you look… Oh! My! God! So fucking hot! And this place…"

Tori stepped up and took Jade in her arms and kissed her softly. Jade dropped her bags, the apparent horrors of the San Bernardino Freeway forgotten, and wrapped her arms around Tori, intensifying the kiss. Soon, their tongues were playing their favorite game of erotic tag before settling into the slow, caressing dance of love…and lust.

Jade's hand slid down to grab Tori's ass. The brunette moaned then reluctantly pulled away, forcing herself to break the kiss and took Jade's hand, leading her towards the table. "Eat first."

Jade shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on the couch. She had on one of her dark purple tops and tight black jeans. She glanced down and then at her lover. "You look so sexy. And I look so…"

"Beautiful," Tori finished. And Tori was sincere. Her woman could be stuck in a potato sack and she'd still be beautiful to the half-Latina.

They sat along the long sides of the table, facing each other. Tori served the lasagna, "It's fresh out of the oven. Let it cool a bit."

They helped themselves to the garlic bread and salad. Tori poured wine into their stemmed glasses.

"From Mom. She knows how important this Valentine's is to me. So, to us," Tori said as she raised her glass.

They clinked their glasses and each sipped the wine. Then Tori said, "Go ahead. Dig in."

"Um… I can't eat while you look so…" She couldn't say it. She wanted to say 'yummy' but it went against all the rules of Jade-dom.

"Really? I'm turning you on?" Tori asked innocently.

"Since I walked in the door," Jade admitted. "Hell, since forever."

"Okay, I'll put my robe on… For now." Tori rose and walked into the kitchen, moving her hips a little more than necessary, knowing Jade's eyes were locked on her.

She had to think for a minute when she got to the center counter. "Where did I… Oh yeah!" Then in a smaller voice, she repeated, "Oh yeah..."

Pulling the sheer garment from the fridge, she pulled it on and shivered. "Brrr…"

Jade didn't bother to hide her extreme amusement. "You threw it in the refrigerator? God, you are so…" She couldn't say any more as she dissolved into laughter.

"It's not funny," Tori pouted as she sat down again. Jade just continued to laugh but, when she looked up and saw Tori's nipples poking out, the laughter died and her mouth went dry.

In a suddenly hoarse voice, Jade said, "You…you should put your clothes in the fridge more often…"

Tori followed Jade's gaze down and saw her erect nubs. "Oh god!"

They both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Finally Jade took a bite of the lasagna and moaned, "Oooo, this is soooo good."

"I'm glad you like it," Tori replied.

Jade took a swallow of wine then held her glass out. "A toast. To you. For all of this. And for being there for me when I really needed you. For loving me, even with my temper and… For wanting to be with me even after all the horrible things I have done." Jade blinked rapidly, her tears glinting in the candlelight, then added, "I love you Tori Vega. With all my heart."

Tori reached out with her glass and, in an emotion-choked voice, said, "I…lo-ove you…Jade West. Forever…and ever…"

They drank again and Tori refilled their glasses.

"Tori, I'm sorry I missed Valentine's Day. I really wanted to be here with you but… Mom told me to let you know how sorry she was about yesterday…"

"Hey, family is important. And especially at a time like that. I didn't feel sorry for myself though. Well, until I was at school yesterday and the decorations and…

"To not feeling sorry for ourselves…"

They clinked again and sipped.

"And you missed a great 'Person of Interest' last night," Tori added.

"Yeah, we were with my cousin and his wife."

Tori nodded in understanding. "How's he doing?"

"Okay. His wife, Sheila, is there for him. It's never easy to lose a parent," Jade said, looking off to the side.

Tori knew what Jade was talking about. She had not heard a word from her old man since he disowned her several months ago. To change the subject, Tori said, "Zoe and Root were both back. On the show."

"They're both hot. And in the same episode?" Jade asked, quickly accepting the change.

"Yeah but not together."

"I bet the femslash writers won't let that stop them…" Jade smirked. "Did you…?"

"Or course. You know the DVR has been set to record it every time the show's on."

Jade raised her glass, "To DVRs…"

They clinked again and sipped more wine then Jade smirked at her girlfriend, "Tori are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Huh? No. Anyway, that last toast was yours. And really, I don't think I need to, do I?"

Jade smiled wickedly, "Ms. Vega, you're trying to seduce me."

"I know that line…" Tori muttered to herself.

Jade rolled her eyes, "It's from 'The Graduate'!"

"Oh yeah…"

They proceeded to enjoy their dinner and each other's company. Jade talked about all her stupid relatives at the funeral. Tori told her what she had missed at school the past few days, including the 'welcome' news that Tori had brought Jade's homework with her from Hollywood Arts.

"Oh!" Tori almost shouted, causing Jade to spill some of her lasagna back onto the plate.

"What?!" came Jade's irritated reply.

Tori smiled, her head cocked slightly to the side, "Thursday, I saw Cat sneaking down the hall then she stopped at Beck's locker. She wouldn't talk – denied everything. Today, I pulled her into the closet…"

"Our closet?!" Jade interrupted.

"Yes but not for that. I asked what was up and…

"Turns out, Cat has a thing for Beck and gave him an anonymous Valentine's Day card. And…it was an invitation to dinner at Nozu tonight."

"Y'know, I can see them together," Jade said. "Remember when I house sat with her at the rich guy's place? When we had the quake?"

"Yeah, Andre and I were at the…witch's birthday party. I'd've rather been with you guys."

"Well, when the earthquake hit, Beck sheltered Cat in the doorway. At that point, I could see they'd be so cute together."

"Did Jade West just say something not involving sharp objects was cute?"

"Shuddup. What about the card?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out. See, Cat set up the blind date for 7:30 tonight. Beck was all excited yesterday and today to find out who his mystery date was…"

Jade smiled. And it was genuine smile.

Tori raised her glass again, saying, "To Cat and Beck!"

Jade clinked and they drank to their friends.

"Tori, this is delicious! I didn't think you could cook. Not after that pizza thing…"

"You were the one who told me to use four pounds of flour!"

Jade smiled, "Yeah I did."

"Anyway, the salad and the garlic bread was easy. And Mom helped me with the lasagna last night before they left," Tori admitted.

"Well then your mother is a helluva cook."

"I know. When she has time and wants to…"

Jade stifled a laugh. Tori glanced at her, "What?"

"Just wondering what Shapiro did for Valentine's Day. A special date with Rex perhaps?"

Tori shook her head and smiled. Then her face twisted into a grimace. "Eew… Thanks for that image!"

Jade laughed again, "My pleasure…"

In time, they finished dinner and the wine. Tori stood and walked over towards the nearest sofa and let the robe drop. Jade's eyes followed her every move from the table.

The Goth got up and took Tori in her arms and they began to kiss sweetly and then passionately. Jade's hands roamed over the bare skin of Tori's back and again down to cup her cheeks through the short skirt.

Tori's hands were tangled in the soft black locks, holding Jade's mouth to hers. She moaned into Jade's mouth as the kiss deepened.

"Hold that thought," Jade said, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Uh, oka-ay…"

"Give me five minutes then come upstairs," Jade instructed. "I gotta wash the high desert and freeway exhaust off me."

Tori nodded and watched Jade get her bags from the front door and head up to their room. "Five minutes."

"Uh-huh."

Tori took those five minutes to cover the lasagna and salad, wrap the remainder of the bread in foil and put it all in the fridge. She corked the remainder of the wine and left it on the counter. The dishes were quickly rinsed off and put in the dishwasher to be run later. She blew out the all the candles, coughing when she inhaled some of the smoke from the smoldering wicks in the hearth. Then she picked up her robe and laid it across the back of the couch with Jade's jacket.

She kept cocking her ear when she thought she heard a voice from upstairs but went back to what she was doing when it didn't repeat. Finally, she heard, "VEGA!"

Tori grabbed the wine and two fresh glasses and quickly walked upstairs. Their room was darker than normal but bright with about a dozen candles. She barely noticed that since her eyes locked onto the vision on her bed.

* * *

Jade lay on her side, her head resting on her hand, her slightly damp locks falling over her shoulder. She had on black lace underwear that left little to the imagination. Her upper knee was cocked forward slightly and her upper hand was tracing patterns up and down her side from her thigh to her bosom. The green eyes were narrowed and the pouty lips were smiling an invitation.

"Like what you see?"

Tori could only nod. She managed to set the bottle on her desk and the glasses but, in her haste, she fumbled one and it ended up on its side.

Back in the present, Jade patted the bed in front of her. Kicking off her heels, Tori laid down next to her and they shared quick kisses, just their lips touching. Then Jade reached out and caressed Tori's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Rather than speak, Tori let her mouth do her talking, kissing Jade passionately, leaving the Goth gasping when they broke apart.

Reaching out, Jade fingered the silken flower between Tori's breasts. Plucking at one of the petal/folds, she said, "She loves me." She tugged on another petal, "She loves me not." Then another of the folds, "She loves me."

Tori placed her hand on Jade's, "Yes, she does."

Jade looked at Tori and, with all sincerity, asked, "What is it about you that makes me so sappy?"

"I don't know but your secret is safe with me," Tori promised.

"Good," Jade growled in a mock warning.

Jade rolled over onto Tori, pushing the brunette onto her back. Jade's weight settled comfortably on her and she stared up at Jade as her dark hair fell as a curtain around their faces.

Tori took advantage of the position and, while their kissing distracted Jade, she reached behind the Goth and undid the clasp of her bra. Then her hands slid down Jade's smooth back and under the waist band of her panties, caressing and grasping the soft, round cheeks.

Tori whispered, "I think you need to lose the panties."

Jade kissed her and whispered into her mouth, "I hate that word."

"Panties," Tori whispered back into Jade.

With another powerful kiss, Jade rose up slightly and Tori saw the greatest breasts in the world. Her hands drifted up and began to squeeze and caress the supple mounds. She raised her head and began to worship Jade with her mouth, kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling on the hardening nipples. Her tongue painted Jade's tits and Jade dropped her head as the pleasure started to melt her bones.

When Tori felt Jade's head bump hers, she pushed the Goth off her and onto her back. The Latina then pulled the other girl's panties off and settled between Jade's legs.

"Wha…" Jade started to ask until she saw where Tori had positioned herself. She smiled, thinking, 'She's my woman. And I'm hers. And I wouldn't have it any other way…'

Jade's thoughts ceased as Tori was beginning her adoration of her girlfriend as she began to lick the already-wet labia. The girl's supple tongue slid between the lips and into the paler girl's core, tasting and licking everywhere.

Jade thrust her hips up, trying to get more of Tori's tongue inside her. Her brain nearly exploded when Jade found her G-spot. "Oh GOD TORIIII! Right there! Don't stop… Please don't stop… Ooooohhh…"

Tori had no intention of stopping. Using her thumb to caress around Jade's clit, Tori pulled her tongue out for a moment and nibbled and tugged on the outer labia. She loved to worry at the sensitive flesh like a dog with a bone. She knew how much it turned Jade on.

"Oh bite me! Eat me alive! Oh God, Tori! I…I…"

Three fingers slipped into Jade as Tori sucked the now erect clit into her mouth, teasing the tip with her tongue. Her digits slid in and out easily as Jade was lubricating heavily.

Increasing the tongue action on Jade, Tori also spread her fingers as she pistoned her woman.

The combined actions of Tori's fingers sawing Jade's pussy and her suctioning mouth took Jade over the edge and she screamed incoherently as she came. Her body arched off the bed as she went rigid with ecstasy.

As Jade's walls tightened on her fingers, Tori jerked them from the wet heat, replacing them with her mouth. Her tongue delved deep into Jade to capture her salty cum.

Tori practically sucked Jade inside out as the girl collapsed into a boneless mass on the bed. Finally, she whispered hoarsely, "To…Tori…e…enough… Pl…please…"

Tori crawled up and lay on her side, using one hand to support her head as she gently brushed Jade's hair back from her sweaty brow then gently caressed the girl's face.

After a few minutes, Jade's eyes fluttered open and she gazed blankly at the ceiling. Blinking, she slowly looked over at her lover. "Hey…"

Tori smiled, "He-ey!"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, my love. Believe me."

Jade managed to tug on the silk rose, saying, "I think it's my turn…"

Suddenly, Tori's bra popped open and her pert breasts were available to Jade's gaze.

"Tori, I hate bras that open in the front."

Tori smiled apologetically, "I know but… Well it was the only one that matched."

As her hands slid up to cup Tori, Jade smiled and said, "Well, just this once…"

The bra was pushed off and Jade began to repeat Tori's earlier magic on Tori herself. Her mouth went from one to the other and Jade made sure that each breast got the same amount of loving.

She knew Tori felt like she was lacking, especially compared to Jade. Whenever they were intimate, Jade made sure Tori knew that she didn't feel the Latina was lacking in anything. She loved Tori's breasts and wanted Tori to know that too.

Finally, after getting the brunette as hot as she could from suckling, Jade said, "Move up here."

Tori lifted up and straddled Jade/s head. The juncture of her thighs was just above Jade's sexy, pouty mouth. Tori shivered in anticipation of the joy she knew was coming.

The thong was tight and Jade could see the dampness soaking the material. As the pink and black skirt fell over her face, she licked the dark material, tasting Tori. Then she began to suck on the soft black silken fabric before she pulled it aside. She wanted her woman, not just her underwear.

As Jade began to tongue her, Tori looked down and saw, through the sheer pink, her woman's face. She grabbed the side of the short skirt, where the waistband connected, and pulled it off.

Blue-green eyes met brown eyes and spoke to each other. Until Tori's eyes lost focus due to Jade's mouth on her sex.

Jade slowly dragged the flat of her tongue across Tori. Back and forth, she licked the entirely of Tori's mound, all the girl's dewy nectar gathered by the Goth.

Then she abruptly shoved her tongue into Tori. The inner walls were soft, warm and wet as Jade sought out Tori's G-spot. Once she rediscovered it, she ran her tongue across it twice, hearing Tori moan both times.

Then she pulled her mouth off Tori.

"Jade! What the…?" Tori moaned.

"Tell me what you want."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you want. Say it!"

"I…I want you to… I…"

"C'mon, Vega. Talk dirty to me…"

"I…"

"Tori, tell me what you want. I can't give it to you unless you tell me…" Jade loved this gentle torture of her girlfriend. And she loved to hear sweet, innocent Tori Vega talk dirty.

"I… Oh God, I hate you…"

"No you don't."

"Jade, please lick me. Eat…me out. I want your tongue…"

"Where?" Jade said, her lips rushing Tori's netherlips.

"In my…p…pussy…"

"That's my girl," were Jade's last words before she obeyed Tori's instructions.

Tori cried out when she felt Jade's tongue slip into her again. That nimble muscle danced all around inside the girl and she practically swooned. When Jade found that little bundle of nerves again, she licked at the spot as she felt Tori spasm on her tongue.

Looking up at the beauty sitting on her face, Jade smiled as she saw Tori's head fall back limply before her eyes screwed shut and she went rigid. Jade's hand held her hips, keeping Tori where she wanted her as the girl cried out from her climax.

Even with Jade's grip, Tori fell back as her body went limp.

Now if was Jade's turn to crawl down and gaze at Tori as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. The Goth tenderly kissed the girl and caressed her hair.

Tori finally opened her eyes, "Hi."

"Hi." Jade smiled.

"That was…incredible. Thank you."

"Your pleasure," Jade replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was," Tori agreed with a smile.

Their heads by the foot of the bed, the two young lovers held each other, kissing softly.

"I love you, Jade."

"And I love you, Tori."

* * *

After a few minutes, Tori said, "I brought the rest of the wine."

Jade got up and Tori joined her. They walked to the desk and Tori saw the glass on its side next to the upright one and the bottle behind it.

"Looks like a posed shot for a New Year's card or a wedding card. Even when I'm practically drooling for you, I'm still creative."

Jade scoffed and poured the wine. She started to hand the stemmed glass to Tori.

Tori raised her glass to clink with Jade when she said, "Hey. Lose the thong. I don't want anything between us at all."

Tori smiled eagerly and set her glass down to pull the thong off. Then she held up her glass again, "To you. And your amazing tongue!"

"I'll definitely drink to that," Jade replied with a smirk.

They drained their glasses and Tori said, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Good. Neither am I."

Unbeknownst to the lovers, the elder Vega walked in a short time later. The darkened living room had her on alert. Then Trina heard the not-so subtle sounds of women sharing a climax coming from her sister's room, she immediately turned around and walked out.

* * *

Upstairs, the duo had just brought each other to simultaneous ecstasy. Jade fell to the side of Tori, gazing blankly at the Latina's feet.

"Thank you for my valentine present," Jade whispered, as she turned around and lay next to her woman.

"But I really didn't get you anything for Valentine's Day, Jade."

"Yeah you did," Jade said with a wicked smile, pulling Tori to her again.

Later, the two were dozing in each other's arms when their phones went off simultaneously.

Tori groped for hers on the near night stand and Jade grabbed hers from the other night stand.

"It's after midnight!" Jade moaned.

"Yay Cat!" Tori cried out.

"Huh?"

"Open The Slap."

Cat had updated her status to dating and posted a quick text that the night had been magical.

They both quickly found Beck's page and saw he was listed as dating. He had an even briefer text that he had a great night.

"Great night? You think they…?" Tori didn't finish her question.

"Nah. Cat's flighty and naïve but she'd never give it up on a first date."

"Even with Beck?"

"Uh, well…" Jade snickered, muttering "You go girl."

"What? Did I just hear Jade West say 'You go girl'?"

"Shut up. I'm hungry. I want some leftover lasagna…"

Tori agreed, "I agree. We have a wonderfully long weekend ahead and I don't want you tiring out…."

"No chance of that Vega. You'll be begging me to stop!"

"Ooo, a West challenge. I accept!"

The two lovers paused their belated Valentine's Day, standing naked in the Vega kitchen, the dim light of the stove's hood highlighting their figures as they picked at the cold lasagna, feeding each other.

And kissing between nibbles.


End file.
